


John is not a fool

by deducingtimelord



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingtimelord/pseuds/deducingtimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew Sherlock had faked his death and waited 3 years to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John is not a fool

John wasn't as stupid as Sherlock thought he was. In fact John, in his own way, was a genius. Which is why when John got back to 221b the night of sherlock's 'death', he waited. For 3 years John waited. Not for one minute did John morn for his friend because he knew. He knew that Sherlock was alive.

3 years, 4 months and 3 weeks after the fall, John Watson saw him. Sherlock was sitting at the window spot at Angelo's; the same one they had sat together when they met. He was sitting with his phone out, fidgeting nervously. John froze in his tracks and texted Sherlock, hoping his number was the same.

Waiting for someone? -JW

After sending the text John hid, stepping behind a nearby group of tourists.  
John did not expect an answer, not really. He watched Sherlock look at his phone and then seemingly look around panicking. Sherlock typed a response, but it was not exactly what John had been expecting.

Sorry, who is this?

Don't bother Sherlock, I'm not stupid. -JW

You can see me. -SH

Very good deduction, you arse. -JW

John wasn't mad at Sherlock for leaving the way he did. But he was annoyed. Very annoyed, though he wasn't quite sure why.

If you must know, John. I was contemplating inviting you to dinner. -SH

Oh? Well I guess I'll wait for the invitation then. -JW

John hadn't noticed, but the group of people concealing him had moved on. Leaving John out in the open where Sherlock immediately noticed him.

John. Please. Stop standing there and join me for dinner? -SH

When John looked up, Sherlock was looking strait at him.  
John looked around and instead of going into the café he walked over to the nearby building a Leaned against it.

Why should I? -JW

John, please. We need to talk.-SH

John sighed and walked to the shop as slowly as he possibly could, greeting Angelo on the way in. The two had become great friends over the years since John come here quite often.

John sat down and let out a long sorrowful sigh for effect.

"John..." Sherlock looked at John and saw no anger, or sorrow, or any emotion at all. Hadn't John missed Sherlock?

"Now Sherlock don't be silly, I can see the look on your face and you need to delete that thought right now. I did miss you, ya bloody idiot. I missed you more than you can imagine." John placed his hand on sherlock's, feeling him still at the touch. "it's good to see you again Sherlock." Sherlock looked at John with his usual calculating face.

Some things never change.

Over the years John had gotten better at hiding his emotions and containing what he appeared to be thinking of, as well as he learned how to read other peoples emotions but, sherlock's skills where still high above john's.  
Sherlock let out a short breath of realization. "You knew." John smiled but remained quiet, letting Sherlock finish. "All these years and you knew. But you kept it a secret, from everyone. You didn't even tell Mycroft you knew? That's amazing. To think my whole cover could have been blown up if you had told anyone."

John let out a small chuckle that soon turned into a rather loud laugh, confusing Sherlock to a point of utter surprise. "what?" said Sherlock with horror planted all over his face. "You, Sherlock Holmes, are the most brilliant and idiotic man I've ever met." the smile the John saw on sherlock's face took away his breath, he took his hand off of sherlock's and placed it on the other man's cheek, gazing at his now scarred face. "and the most beautiful." Sherlock gaped at John. "John... Maybe I... Kiss you?" Johns cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red and he nodded "yes.. If you'd like"

  
With that Sherlock kissed him. A gentle, nerves kiss, that made john's heart flutter and sherlock's mind go blank. After a split second they broke apart. "you're new to kissing, aren't you." Sherlock coughed anxiously and nodded. "sorry.. I must be a terrible kisser.." John shook his head "no, your brilliant." John cupped sherlock's face and pulled him closer. "Just a little shy, that all." Then John kissed Sherlock once more, but with more passion. Running his tongue on sherlock's lips, asking for entrance.


End file.
